How Everything Started
by blairybeary
Summary: No matter how you look at it, everything alway's goes back to Band Camp. That's where everything started. This is wha really hapened at Band Camp, from Rick'y POV. Read, enjoy, favourite, review!
1. Chapter 1

I quickly scanned the cafeteria for anywhere to sit. Ok, that's a lie I scanned the cafeteria for any girls I can get with tonight. They were all either with their boyfriends, or playing instruments, and most girls weren't even hear. I sighed and walked over to Tiffany Sander's an extremely hot girl but was really stupid actually, and was great in bed. Just think of a stupid, ditzy Adrian and that's Tiffany. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. ''Hey babe. I missed you so much.'' I could win an award for lying, I was just so good at it! She smiled and climbed onto my lap. ''Awww Ricky! I love you so much!'' I smirked and didn't bother saying anything back. I can lie about anything but to me the words ''I love you'' should not be lied. ''My practices are over for the day do you want to maybe head back to my cabin for some fun…'' She seductively whispered in my ear. I smirked and nodded my head. She's just so ditzy, and it's so annoying when she talks that I just want to break her vocal cords but man, she's just so hot! She got up and grabbed my hand. I smirked and looked into her flat blue eyes. She's really cliché, with her super blonde hair and blue eyes and preppy attitude. Maybe I shouldn't get with her. Plenty of other girls beg me to have sex with them.

I scanned the cafeteria again and then I saw a new girl. Fresh meat. She had straight layered brown hair and brown eyes. She had a nice curvy body but sadly had tiny breasts. What ever, can't have it all. She was actually really hot in that cutesy kind of way. She looked so pure and innocent and something that perfect just needs to be violated. Our eyes locked for a second but she quickly looked away and blushed. I looked down at my hand in Tiffany's and quickly yanked it away hopping that girl didn't see. ''Who's _that_?'' I asked curiously. Tiffany followed my line of vision and her eyes narrowed. One thing about Tiffany was that she knew everyone, and all the gossip (like I said before cliché) so I know she knew who this girl was. ''I don't know, and I don't care. Come on let's just go to my cabin'' I sighed and said, ''I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who that is.'' She rolled her eyes and said,

''Her name is Amy Jurgens or something like that. She came last week and is going to be a freshman at Grant next year. That's all I know. Now come on! Let's go to my cabin!'' She quickly said. Grant, that's my school! This should be interesting. I looked the girl over again and smiled. She looked just so innocent, I need to change that. She sat down at an empty table and started picking at her food. I was going to go over there and introduce myself when I felt someone tugging on my sleeve and my eyes narrowed at Tiffany. ''Why don't you go to your cabin and I'll meet you there. I have to pick something up from my cabin. I'll call before I come.'' I said lying perfectly. She winked and walked away swaying her hips back and forth. I obviously wasn't calling, and obviously wasn't calling but girls can believe anything.

I walked over to Amy and looked her over again. She was defiantly hot, this was going to be fun. ''Hi'' She looked up at me from her magazine, smiled and said ''Hi'' ''Are you Amy?'' She nods and I bites her lip. She has really nice lips, nice colour nice size, soft looking, I just want to kiss her and do… other thing too. I mentally shook my head, plenty of time for that after I introduce myself. ''I'm Ricky, someone told me you were going to Grant in the Fall.'' She nodded her head and said, ''Ya, Grant High School you mean.'' She then looked down like she said something she shouldn't have said. She was so nervous, this was going to be easy. ''Ya, Grant High School, that's my school. We're going to be in the same school, will be in the same band.'' She smiled. ''Mind if I sit down?'' I asked knowing it would be a yes. ''Oh no, go ahead'' She said clearing the table a bit. I sat down across from her and she awkwardly looked away not sure of what to do. Aww so cute! Such a virgin! I can change that…

''I'm sorry were you waiting for someone, a boyfriend maybe?'' I already knew the answer was a no. Even if it was a yes I'd probably still go after her. I mean, I've been in _that_ kind of relationship before. ''Me? No, I don't have a boyfriend.'' Time to put on the charm. ''Come on, a girl as pretty as you doesn't have a boyfriend?'' That was true. She should have a boyfriend, probably is to shy for guys. ''Ahh No.'' She awkwardly says and looks away. She's obviously not used to compliments. ''Why not?'' I asked. She hesitates and then says, ''I don't know, I don't want a boyfriend. I'm not that interested in guys right now.'' So, that's how she goes. I tried my best to hide my disappointment. I really though she's be really good in bed… ''Oh, you go the other way. Nothing wrong with that.'' She looks at me shocked and says, ''No, no, I like boys, it's not- I like girls too… But-'' So _that's_ how she goes. I guess that's alright with me. That's actually really hot. ''Nothing wrong with that'' I said. She lightly laughed and said, ''No, it's just that I don't have a boyfriend.'' Perfect, she's just the way I like my girls.

''I mean I have a couple of really close girlfriends, friend's who are girls.'' She was beginning to ramble a bit but finally stopped. I looked away and said, ''But, you don't have a boyfriend.'' She smiled and said, ''No'' We sat there smiling at each other in a nice silence when someone said my name. I looked up and inwardly groaned. It was that cute brunette I got with last week. I don't remember her name though, and I really don't care. I guess I'll just play it off like nothing happened. ''Hi'' She looked confused and said, ''Gail'' So, that was her name. Oh, I was way off I though it was Amanda or something. I smiled at Amy and looked back up to her and said, ''Hi Gail'' She looked upset and sighed. ''You don't even remember do you?'' She is not going to ruin this for me and this girl, I will not let her. I quickly looked at Amy and she looked confused. It's time to be a complete jerk and pretend that I know nothing. ''Remember…?'' She rolled her eyes and looked down at Amy. ''Oh'' Was all she said. Wow, this is awkward. ''Forget it'' This is girl is really cool actually. I now remembered why I hooked up with her. She's letting have a chance with Amy. "Alright" She then brushed her hair behind her ear and awkwardly walked away.

I sighed and looked back at Amy who was looking completely lost. Time to fix this. "I remember. I made out with her under the bleachers last summer, only to find out she had a boyfriend at camp. I don't want any trouble, that's why I was asking if you had a boyfriend" That sounded extremely convincing. But, it didn't happen, because I don't even remember how I hooked with… what was her name again? Gabby? Galleria? What ever. Amy bit her lip again not breaking eye contact. I was again memorized by her perfect little lips. "I don't have a boyfriend" She repeated again. I smiled and said, "Alright then" and she lightly laughed. Time to self doubt myself, so they think I'm not all smug, and what not. "I'm not exactly boyfriend material but maybe we could do something tonight?" I asked. "Tonight?" She asked nervously. Was she busy? Did another guy get to her first? Or was she just nervous? "Ya, tonight. Me and you. Unless you don't want to?" I asked unsure. "No! It's just that…I'm the freshman soloist tonight" Wow, so she must be talented at the French Horn. I smiled and leaned back a bit, "Wow! I'm impressed. I'll make sure I'm there, at the concert, to hear you play." She smiled and blushed. I got up and smiled at her again. "See you later Amy." I walked away casually. She was going to be easy, and this might actually be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was walking back to my cabin with a smug smile on my face. "Ricky! Over here!" someone yelled from behind me. I spun around and my eyes locked with pretty hazel ones. She had shiny, long, black hair, and was really curvy and sexy. I honestly don't remember her name though, what ever I'll just play it out. I walked over to her with a smirk on my face. Once I was close enough she like attacked me by jumping up and wrapping her legs around my waist and gave me a hard kiss. Not that I minded at all but who was this girl? Her tong popped into my mouth and I had to stop this before the other girls I was currently "dating'' saw me making out with some girl. I pulled back and she was smiling like she won a million bucks. ''Baby, I missed you!'' I guess I'll just play along. ''I missed you too, sweetie.'' She grinned and got down from my waist. She seductively grinned and said, ''So, do you want to go back to my cabin for round two?'' I smirked. Round two? Then there must have been a round one. ''I'd love too babe, but I'm actually feeling really tired right now. I'll see ya later'' Before she could say anything I walked away. _

_I walked by the gym and herd someone playing a trumpet or something. They were actually really good, might as well check it out. I walked into the hall leading to the gym and saw Amy playing the French Horn. She was really good! She noticed my walk in, stopped and blushed like a tomato. I started clapping and she blushed even more. I pulled out a collapsible chair and sat next to her. _

''_Is that you concert piece?'' I asked. ''Ya, but I keep messing up on this one phrase.'' She said shyly looking away. ''Sounded good to me'' I said. She seemed like the type of person that deserved compliments but doesn't get them very often. ''You know what they say is helpful when your nervous, performing in front of an audience?'' She shook her head, looking confused. ''Just picture the audience naked.'' That took her a little off guard. I know had the mental image of her being naked and I smirked. She laughed nervously and said, ''I don't think I can do that, I think that would make me even more nervous.'' Hello? I was joking! ''I didn't say you would be naked.'' She looked more nervous now. I was definitely getting to her. I knew she's be easy. _

''_Go ahead, let me hear you play.'' She blushed again. ''I uh… don't know it'' She nervously said. I pulled my chair closer to hers and started tapping her mid thigh. That seemed to either make her feel uncomfortable, or just nervous. I knew this girl was a virgin. ''One, Two, Three, Four'' I said tapping her thigh each time. She picked up the French Horn and blew into to hard and it made a loud gross sound. We both laughed and she blushed. She ran her fingers through her hair and said, ''My lips are a little dry.'' Now, it's time to be bold and make the first move casually. I locked eyes with her for a second and then leaned over to her and pressed my lips to hers for a very short but passionate kiss. I knew she had really soft lips. They were really_ soft, and I could tell she was a good kisser too. I moved back so our lips were only an

inch apart. I could feel her hot heavy breathe going through my lips. ''They seem ok to me, but I can get you some water.'' She looked away confused but said, ''Ya, water would be great. Thanks.'' I stared at her face again. She was really, really pretty, in that cutesy kind of way. ''Your really pretty you know that?'' She awkwardly bit her lip and I felt the need to attack her lips again but I restrained myself.

I moved back and walked over to the staff kitchen around the corner. They know we use it to get coffee and what ever so they don't really mind. Ok, they don't know but what ever they'll never know. I grabbed a cup and filled it to the top. I walked back to Amy and she was looking really confused and her face was bright red. She grabbed the cup and gulped it down. ''Try again this time.'' She nodded her head and placed the instruments lip to her mouth and played the same song she was playing when I came in. It was a really pretty song, and watching her play it was really interesting. I don't know how she can play that thing, it looks hard like holding your breathe or something. I think I'll just stick to the drums.

When she finally stopped playing and put it down her cheeks were flushed and she looked uncertain. ''You nailed it that time.'' She smiled and ran her hands through her hair. ''Thank you'' She said looking at the floor. Time to pull the friends card! ''Sure what are friends for?'' Just as I planned her smiled dropped and she looked disappointed but tried to hide it with a fake half smile. ''Ya, what are friends for'' She said quietly repeating me. ''You want me to walk you over to the concert tonight?'' I asked. Like I expected she said, ''Sure, that would be very friendly.'' I smirked and said, ''Well I'm a friendly guy.'' She was very predictable. But, I liked her, she was nice, smart, talented, and pretty, and hot. Who knows if sex goes well I might do it again with her? She smiled and said, ''Ya, you are,'' Time to put on the whole serious I want a relationship and you're the one for me act.

''But I'm not looking for a friend. I have a lot of friends'' That was true if the words 'friends' meant 'bed buddy's' then I was extremely popular in that category. ''What I'm looking for is a girlfriend'' I paused and let this all sink in for her. She looked nervous and confused, but then smiled brightly. Yes, I got her! ''Maybe you can be my girlfriend.'' Her face brightened up and her cheeks looked like tomato's. ''We have a lot in common. We have music in common anyways.'' Some people think that I'm only in band to get the hot girls in band, but I actually really like music. I think band is seriously the coolest thing ever. Well, besides sex… ''Ya'' Ya? What's ya? Is that a yes or a no? She looked away and started rubbing the metal on her French Horn nervously. ''You ok?'' I asked. She didn't bother answering but instead said, ''Better be getting back so I can get ready for the concert.'' I didn't really care if she said yes or no. She was just nervous and basically said yes by that large smile. Who wouldn't say yes to me?

She put her French Horn in it's case and I said, ''Alright I'll walk you to your cabin'' She looked up at me, smiled and nodded. Being the gentleman I am I said, ''Here, let me take that.'' I reached out for her case, snapped it shut and lifted it up. She smiled at me largely and got up too. In one hand I carried her French Horn and my Drums Sticks and I reached my hand out for hers. She grabbed my hand and we smiled at each other. She had really soft hands. She looked unsure but happy, and just so innocent! I'm pretty excited to take that away from her though.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is not in the episode, and it's probably not very good but just tell me what you think!!**

I walked back to my cabin feeling really tired and really wanting take a long nap but it was time for dinner and when it's dinner they only let us have it for an hour and a half not a minute longer. I could always get food from the kitchen later but I might as well see my girls. I grabbed my wallet, cell and walked over to the dinning hall. I saw a pretty blonde girl sitting on a bench alone crying. Why not? I could always use a good make out session. I walked over to her and sat down beside her close but not to close. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" She looked up at me noticing my presence and tried to wipe her tears away. I smiled and said, "Are you alright?" She shook her head no. This girl is _so_ mine. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? I'm a really great listener," I said in a pretend soothing voice. She smiled and her tears stopped. "I just found out my boyfriend- I mean e-ex b-boyfriend is cheating on me with some stupid slut! My bestie, Amanda just called to tell me!" Oh thank you Amanda! "Well, he doesn't deserve a girl as pretty as you." She smiled brightly and in a flirty voice said, "You think I'm pretty?" Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy! "You are more then pretty, your beautiful! He's an idiot! Forget about him." She smiled and moved closer to me. "Move an to a new guy? Any sugges-" I cut her off by placing my lips on hers hard. They were puffy and not nearly as soft as Amy's. Amy's were like soft, and kissable, and irresistible. Ewww! Did I just think about another girls kiss when I'm kissing another girl? I really need to get in bed with that girl. I pulled back abruptly and said, "I have to go meet a friend. But, I'll see ya later." She smiled and said, "I will definitely see you later" and winked. I walked away with a smug smile. I got a depressed girl to completely forget about her boyfriend and kiss me in a matter of minutes all without even knowing her name. I _am_ good!!

I walked up to the food counter and bought two dinner's. I leaned against the counter waiting. When she finally walked in she immediately saw me and smiled. She walked over shyly and said "Hey.." I smirked and said, "Wanna eat outside?" She shrugged and bit her lip. I walked out the entrance with her following me. I reached out for her hand like last time, and we shared a small smile. I'm actually pretty excited for the sex, I mean she has a really good figure. We walked outside and it was already looking pretty dark, and there were some stars glowing. It looked like one of those cheesy movies I'm forced to watch with some of the girls I "go out with."

I handed her the dinner package and she smiled in return. It was silent between us as we opened the dinner. It's not that it was an uncomfortable silence but I just don't like quiet, except in bed. "Excited for the concert?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and said, "Umm… no. I hate performing in front of people! It's so embarrassing! What if I mess up? What if my lips are to chapped? What if-" I cut her off by giving her another kiss like last time. But this one was longer. I licked her bottom lip asking for an invitation but she just wouldn't open. What ever. There will be time for that later. I pulled back once I realized she was out of breathe. I am very good at holding my breathe from making out with girls for so long, I can actually hold my breathe under water for like 5 minutes!

"Like I said before your lips feel fine to me." She blushed and awkwardly looked away. I smirked as a gust of wind blew by and she shivered. "Cold?" I asked. She nodded looking down and seeing no sweater and only a thin t-shirt. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder's and felt the goose bumps on her bare skin. "You have very soft skin you know that?" I whispered. I could barely see the blush on her cheeks because of the dark. I leaned down a bit and brushed my cheek against her neck, over and over. That made her feel a bit uncomfortable, I think so she moved away a bit and lifted up her salad to take a bite. Maybe she didn't feel comfortable in the open space?

I shrugged and picked up a bite of the crappy burger they gave us. We ate, well I ate she kind of picked at her food in silence. But like I said before I hated all silence so I said, "Aren't you hungry?" She shyly smiled and said, "Um… not really. I'm to nervous to eat." I smiled and said, "Oh, you'll do fine! Better then fine, amazing! I herd you play, your really good. How long have you been playing?" This kind of talk was better then nothing I guess. "I've been playing since I was like, five or something." Before I could say anything we herd the loud annoying buzzing sound saying dinner is now over. "I better go get ready for the concert."

This girl really seems to care about this stupid concert! Why can't she just have sex with me? Or make out with me at least? I mean come on! I'm waiting here! "Yeah well, I'll walk you to your cabin." She smiled at me. "You know you don't have to walk me everywhere. I think I can make it to my cabin which happens to be like right over there." She said in a teasing tone and pointed right down the little path we were on. I like this girl, she knows how to be independent and care for herself. I smirked and said, "I know you can, but I just wanted to spend extra time with you. If you want to just be on your own then…" She cut me off by saying, "No! No, that's not it. I was just um… never mind. I would like it very much if you would walk me to my cabin." She then blushed like a tomato.

If this girl likes me so much then why wont she just sleep with me?! I nodded and grabbed her hand. She smiled as I walked her there. I starred at her while she starred at the forest around us. I walked her up to the door and pretended to look a little confused. I leaned forward like I was about to kiss her and saw her eyes slowly close but then I quickly shook my head and kissed her forehead. She looked a little confused but went inside saying, "See you at the concert, Ricky."

I always try to act like the nice guy. Actually I act like the type of guy I know they like. Some girls like it when I'm smug and conceited, or other's like me to be all into Christen crap, or other's like the nice type of guy. The type of guy that would walk them to the door lean in and kiss their cheeks, the type of guy that would always use their manner's and never try and push them to do something they don't want to do. Amy likes that type of guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just going to start off after her performance because I think it'd be boring to read that… read on!!**

The whole camp erupted in cheers. Well, not the whole camp, more like half the camp. Everyone is suppose to go to these Friday performances every week but most people skip. I would be skipping too, if I hadn't met Amy this morning. She did actually really good. Our eyes locked a couple times and I would always wink and she would blush to a deep red but would continue playing. I wish I was as dedicated as her. Not about playing the French Horn but in general, like sports, or school crap and stuff. Actually, I am dedicated to something, it just involves a little less work, and lot more pleasure…

She walked off the stage shyly and sat at a chair near the front. The director told us what time to be in our cabins or something like that then dismissed us. Everyone scrambled out of the auditorium and I made a bee line for Amy. "You did amazing!" I said one I got close to her. She blushed again. "I messed up once near the middle-" I quickly cut her off by smirking and saying, "because your lips were to chapped? Do you want me to check them again?" Her face turned the reddest I have ever seen someone blush before. I can't wait for tonight!

I grabbed her hand a pulled her out the deserted back door into the pitch black nigh with stars scattered everywhere. "This place gets more beautiful every night." Amy whispered. I looked around and smiled down at Amy. "I know it's cheesy but I just have to say it! The view is nothing compared to how beautiful you are." She laughed and looked down at her feet.

"Do you know what I could go for right now? A nice hot cup of coffee." Wow, that was random. I laughed and said, "Ok, I know just where to get some." She looked confused but didn't bother asking questions she just followed my lead.

She was probably one of those kids that don't even use the staff kitchen. I feel bad for her. All those nights without coffee! I would probably die…

We walked back over to the gym and I spun around to look at her. "I said I wanted coffee, what dose that have to do with the gym?" She asked confused. She was just so cute! So innocent! "We're going to get coffee here." She raised an eyebrow. "We're going to get some from the staff kitchen. It's no big deal." She looked really nervous so I said "Come on live a little." She faintly smiled and said, "How are you going to break the lock?" I smirked and started playing around with the rusty crappy lock and it finally loosened up and opened.

"See, piece of cake." I said once we walked inside. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "Lock is ancient." She looked around nervously, unsure of what to do, so I said, "Come on it, it's ok." She followed me a bit but then said, "Well… um.. I don't know. Are you sure we can be here?" She seriously needed to loosen up! Have some fun! Live a little! I smirked and said, "Hey, you're the one that wanted coffee." She looked down at her shoes then back on me and said, "Well, I though we could just buy coffee…" She looked so nervous, and unsure, like she was taking on to much at one time. "Nope, nothing's open at this time of night." That's a lie. Everything's open till 11pm and it's only 10pm. But, she doesn't need to know that. She nervously looked back at the door and said, "Well, I don't know how to make coffee, you know." I rolled my eyes and said, "I know how to make coffee, in fact I could make you a hamburger, if you want. There's always extra hamburger meat here."

When will all this small talk end?! I just wanted some sex! Like, I was actually getting really impatient! "Well I am a bit hungry, I was way to nervous to eat before the concert." Yeah, I noticed. She kind of picked at the food. "Your were great." I said, and her cheeks flushed pink again. This girl is going to have to start getting used to compliments. "Well you were such a big help this afternoon." she said shyly and I smiled. I was actually starting to feel hungry too, so I said, "Come on, let's cook something." She looked around nervously. "I don't know, I don't want you to get in trouble." Aw, how sweet! Caring for me, and all.

I rolled my eyes and smirked ''Oh we wont get in trouble! Come on in, relax. It will be fine." I walked over to the kitchen and she followed right behind me, just like I knew she would.


End file.
